poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Pokémon War
Here is how the epic final battle between all Legendary Pokémon goes in War of the Apocalypse. (Meanwhile our Heroes' army of Legendary Pokémon fights Villains' army of mind controlled Legendary Pokémon) (Dialga fires Roar of Time but Rayquaza dodges the attack, Palkia fires Spacial Rend but Lugia dodges and it hits the Building instead, Groudon fires Flamethrower at two Eon Pokémon but they dodge the attack) (Meanwhile Carver was seen dodging many attacks where many Legendary Pokémon are fighting each other) Carver Descartes: Whoa! Whoa! This fight is getting crazy! Tino Tonitini: (Sees an Ice Beam attack coming down) Look out! (They jump away as the ice beam attack freezes the streets. Then a hyper beam attack came out of nowhere and hits the building and rocks are falling down to the heroes) Max Taylor: Look out! Rex Owen: Quick, Lugia! Use Aeroblast! (Lugia fires Aeroblast attack and hits the huge rock saving the heroes from getting crushed) Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Lugia. (Just then Kyogre arrives fires it's Origin Pulse attack but Palkia came and uses protect to block the attack. Then Kyogre flies up and Palkia goes after it) Davis Motomiya: '''Let's go! (Just then three Bird Trio came out of nowhere. Moltres fires Flamethrower, Zapdos fires Thunderbolt and Articuno fires Ice Beam attacks as Lugia steps in and uses safeguard blocking three attacks) '''Tino Tonitini: Let's do this! Sunset Shimmer: We can finally go to the computer to free Legendary Pokémon they are controlling! (They run off) (Meanwhile we see G-Merl is flying in the city trying to find the others then he gets chased by Primal Kyogre) G-Merl: Kyogre! (G-Merl flies away to escape Kyogre, then Shiny Mega Rayquaza appears and unleash a hyper beam attack but Kyogre jumps away from the attack) (Kyurem Uses dragon pulse to attack Dialga. But Palkia Jumps in and Kyurem's Dragon Pulse attack hits a pearl on Palka's Shoulder and it cracks) Leonardo: (Sees Palkia's shoulder has a crack) Palkia! (As Dialga and Palkia are about to fight Villains' Legendary Pokémon, Suddenly a beam came out of nowhere and controls Dialga and Palkia) Ash Ketchum: Dialga! Palkia! Dr. Drakken: Now I finally got you two Legendary Pokémon! Now two captured eight Legendary Pokémon to go! (Then they went off) Tino Tonitini: Where they going?! (Tornadus fires hidden power. Thundurus fires focus blast and Landorus fires hyper beam destroys Zoe's House. And Kyurem fires dragon pulse attack trying to hit Shiny Rayquaza but it dodge the attack and ends up destroying Max's house. And also Lugia fires Aeroblast trying to hit Kyogre but it dodge the attack and hits Tai's and Kari's apartment instead destroying it and there rooms) Max Taylor: Oh no! My house! Zoe Drake: Mine got destroyed too! Tai Kamiya: No way! The apartment building where Kari, Mom, Dad and I live here is destroyed too! (Cut to G-Merl in his ship) G-Merl: Computer, find Tino and Sunset Shimmer. Computer Voice: Searching, searching... Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer found. (Then the screen shows Tino and Sunset are running to the mind controlling computer) G-Merl: There you are. (G-Merl flies off to follow them) Kim Possible: Target on sight. Prepare to destroy the computer. (As Kim prepares to shoot the mind control computer device, suddenly Zapdos fires the thunderbolt attack came out of nowhere and hits the left wing of the plane and goes down) G-Merl: Kim! (G-Merl goes down to save Kim from crash landing) G-Merl: (Grabs Kim Possible) I gotcha! (G-Merl flews off with Kim as her plane hits the building and explodes) Kim Possible: Thanks, G-Merl. G-Merl: No problem. (Just then Emerl arrives) Emerl: G-Merl! Your okay! G-Merl: I am now. Sora Takenouchi: G-Merl, your back! Max Taylor: Where have you've been? Benson: What are you doing here, G-Merl? Haven't you trying to make Tino and Sunset break up? G-Merl: I have to apologize to Sunset Shimmer. Leonardo: Go, we'll take care of this! (Then we see Rigby running to Mordecai) Rigby: Mordecai, did you find the... Mordecai: Yes, and we got problems. (They see Mr. Ross aiming the gun at them) Mr Ross: You guys, we got to stop running into each other like this. Mordecai: Step aside, Ross. Tino Tonitini: Your plan of controlling all Legendary Pokémon must be stop. Sunset Shimmer: You are never gotta get away with this! Rigby: Yeah! It's time to finish this. Mr. Ross: We'll be finished when all Legendary Pokémon will be ours forever and you two and the rest of the heroes are dead! (He fires the gun as Mordecai & Rigby duck and cover) Mordecai: Stay with the plutonium! (Mordecai charges to Mr. Ross) Rigby: AHH! Mordecai! (As Mordecai starts beating Mr. Ross, the gunshot breaks the bridge and it breaks another one) Mordecai: You are the worst teacher! Mr. Ross: Stuff it! (Mordecai bit Mr. Ross, as Mordecai beats Mr. Ross up. Mr. Ross got up and gets shot from Rigby holding a gun. Mordecai looks at Rigby) Mr. Ross: Yoo - Hoo. (hits Rigby, and he laughs and teleports) Mordecai: Rigby! (Mordecai gets punched by Mr. Ross) Mordecai: Show yourself. (Mr. Ross keep beating Mordecai) (Mr. Ross laughs and Rigby attacked him. But he grabs Rigby and throws him into Zapdos' Thunderbolt attack thus zapping him) Mordecai: '''AAHHH! (He land rollerskates) '''Mr. Ross: NO! (Mordecai toke the skates and fell off the bridge) Mordecai: '''Whoa. Whoa! Oof! (Groans) '''Rigby: Mordecai! (Mr. Ross Teleports down into Mordecai) (Rigby hit Mr. Ross and he fell down) Mr. Ross: I've been waiting a long time for this! Rigby: '''I'm sorry for ruining your dumb volleyball game, okay?! Just let it go, man! '''Mr. Ross: "LET IT GO?!" Do you know what it feels like to dedicate your life to something and then have it ruined?!! (Rigby looks at Mordecai) Rigby: Yes I do. But I'm gonna work hard to make it right! Mordecai, NOW! (He runs to Mr. Ross pushes him and Rigby traps him and then Mr. Ross falls to his death. Rigby helps Mordecai up) Mordecai: Thanks. (Reshiram, Zekrom Lugia, Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza showed up, and the others gets off) Donatello: You guys alright? Mordecai: Yeah. Skips: Whoa, is he gonna regenerate? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, I think that fall must have broken his neck collar. Raphael: Let's do what we came here to do. Princess Luna: echoing It is time for you to face your real fear, G-Merl! G-Merl: sighs Wait, I need to say something. (to Sunset and Tino) Sunset, Tino, this is all my fault. If I haven't try to break you two up, it would have made thing's more different for me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Bonnie: Well, I think she had it out for you anyways. G-Merl: It doesn't matter, Bonnie, Sunset and Tino I robbed you and Tino with your future cause I was being selfish, You're the only girl I ever met and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, I held you back and ruined your life, and I'm sorry. Yoshi: Dude, you didn't ruin her life. What you did was messed up. But I think before she was putting too much blame on you for how things turned out. Mordecai: Yeah, Rigby and I made plenty of mistakes on our own for sure. And if you didn't do what you did, maybe things would have been different. But I take that saving everyone and the whole universe with our best friend, any day. Sunset Shimmer: I understand, and going by your own experiences, we'll forgive you. Rigby: Hmph. Hmph-hmph-hmph Mordecai: Hmph. Hmph-hmph-hmph. (Gmerl goes to the box of plutonium) G-Merl: Now get out of here and stop the villain's, I'm going take care of Dialga and Palkia on my own. Mordecai: G-Merl, no! You don't have a protective suit, you'll die! G-Merl: I'm tired of you always fixing my problems, This time I'm going to fix it! (G-Merl activates his cyclone blaster) G-Merl: TAKE THIS, CYCLONE BLASTER!!! (Dialga uses Flash Cannon and Palkia uses Power Gem as the attacks collide) Twilight Sparkle: No! Skips: Come on! We've gotta go! G-Merl: Hey Tino, one more thing! Saving the world is the best thing I've ever done. So if you can get Celestia to make a sweet bronze statue of me to put at the front of Canterlot, that'll be really cool. Tino Tonitini: G-Merl.... Twilight Sparkle: NOOOO! Yoshi: We have to leave him! (Dialga and Palkia used full power as Gmerl fell on his knees) Skips: It's too late! Twilight Sparkle: NO IT'S NOT! (She pushes Skips away and goes to help G-Merl) G-Merl: (Grunting) Huh, Twilight, what are you doing?! Twilight Sparkle: I 'm not going to just stand here and let you do this by yourself. I want to be part of the statue too. (Dialga and Palkia try to attack G-Merl and Twilight, but then a beam came out of nowhere and hits Dialga and Palkia and frees them being mind controlled) Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, they've got this. (It was Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf who free Dialga and Palkia from being controlled) Sora: Nice one, Ash! Yoshi: Way'd a go! (Then Primus and Galvatron appears) Primus: The game is not over fools! Galvatron: Die! (Optimus Prime came by and fights Galvatron) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes